Original Drama ～Nagisa
|font-color = #FFFFFF |track color = #fdebbb |CD name = Duet CD Original Drama |previous = Original Drama ～Haruka & Makoto～ |next = Original Drama ～Rin & Rei～ |current track = Original Drama ～Nagisa & Rei～ }} |font color = #FFFFFF |image= |cast = Nagisa Hazuki (CV: Tsubasa Yonaga) Rei Ryugazaki (CV: Daisuke Hirakawa) |script = Masahiro Yokotani |sound director = Youta Tsuruoka |publisher = Lantis |seller = |release = January 15, 2014 |album = Vol.2 Nagisa Hazuki & Rei Ryugazaki|04 Free! Character Song NAGISA HAZUKI]] |tracks = |price = |length = |episodes = }} Original Drama ~Nagisa & Rei~ is the third track of Vol.2 Nagisa Hazuki & Rei Ryugazaki character song duet CD of the Free! anime. It is an audio drama featuring Nagisa Hazuki (CV: Tsubasa Yonaga) and Rei Ryugazaki (CV: Daisuke Hirakawa). It was released on January 15, 2014. Video Translation Nagisa：Ah! Rei-chan, over here! Rei：[runs up] Sorry to keep you waiting, Nagisa-kun! I’m so ashamed to be 3 minutes late for our meeting time. Nagisa：Hehe, it’s okay. I just got here myself. Rei：Where are Haruka-senpai and the others? Nagisa：Surprisingly not here yet… Rei：That’s odd. We’re supposed to meet in front of the station plaza at 11, aren’t we? Nagisa：Right. [takes out cellphone] We’re supposed to meet here at 11 so we can all go to the sports shop and buy swimsui– AHHHHHHH! Rei：W–What’s wrong? Nagisa：I’m sorry, Rei-chan! I made a mistake! We’re supposed to be meeting at 1! Rei：Wha–!? Nagisa：But I guess it’s better than being late. Rei：You have a point but… What do we do for the next two hours? Nagisa：Let’s just pick a place and idle away there. Rei：Time isn’t meant to be idled. That’s why we have the saying “time is money”! Nagisa：You sound like Ama-chan-sensei. [Rei laughs] Nagisa：Then where can we spend 2 hours of our time in a worthwhile way? Hmmm… I know! Let’s go there! Rei：There? x x x [Nagisa and Rei walk inside their destination] Rei：A–A karaoke place? Nagisa：Yep! It’s 150 yen per hour for one person and you can sing as much as you want! The drinks are charged separately though. Rei：[awed] This is a karaoke bar… Nagisa：Eh? Rei-chan, have you never been to karaoke before? Rei：I–Is that so wrong? I just happen to not have been given the opportunity… Nagisa：Hmm, you’re a rare specimen among modern high schoolers. Rei：Is that so? Nagisa：But I’m glad. This means I get to be witness to your first time at karaoke. I’ll teach you all sorts of stuff. This is the remote control, and this is the mic. Rei：I can tell that much on my own. And I never said that I was going to sing. Nagisa：Ehh, don’t say that! I really like your voice, Rei-chan! Rei：………I–I think it’s a normal voice……… Nagisa：That’s not true! I really want to hear you sing! Rei：But… Nagisa：I want to hear you siiiiiing! [Nagisa nudges his head into Rei's side] Rei：………Stop that……… Nagisa：I’m sure that you have a beautiful singing voice… Rei：Beautiful… you say? [smiles] Well, while it is my first time at karaoke, I have knowledge more or less on the study of vocal music. Very well. As my first time at karaoke, I will grace your ears with my captivating voice! Nagisa：Wow! I can’t wait! [claps] Rei：Let me choose a song first… Nagisa：Before you do that, let’s choose drinks. Rei-chan, which do you want? [Nagisa flips through the electronic menu] Rei：T–This whole list is the drink selection?! Nagisa：Yep. Let me see, I think I’ll have this “Youthful Bewitching Strawberry Cream Soda.” What about you, Rei-chan? Rei：U–Um, well… Nagisa：Hurry up or we won’t have as much time left to sing! Rei：Just give me a second! (This seasonal limited edition “100% Hand-Squeezed Watermelon Juice” seems interesting… but maybe that’s too adventurous. Should I choose this Nakagawa family’s Specialty 60% Apple Pear Juice instead? But why is it only 60%? What happened to the other 40%?) Nagisa：Rei-chan, you’re too slow! I’m going to order first! [Nagisa presses the remote control] Done! Rei：You can also use that remote control to order drinks?! Nagisa：That’s right. I bet you want this “Good Ol’Fashioned Barley Tea” so I’ll order that for you and DONE! Rei：Wait, Nagisa-kun! Don’t choose for me! And of all the drinks, you chose normal barley tea! Nagisa：But you looked like you were going to take your time. Never mind that, what do you want to sing? What kind of songs do you like, Rei-chan? Rei：I pretty much listen to any kind of music. I’m able to get by singing something that I’ve heard once before. Let’s see now… [Rei looks through the electronic list] Uh, they’re all songs I’ve never heard of. “I Scream Most for Your Love?” Nagisa：What is that, an old song? Rei：Come to think of it, I think my dad once listened to a song with this title on the radio… Maybe I’ll be able to sing it. Nagisa：Sing it, sing it! I want to hear Rei-chan’s love song! Rei：Very well! Listen in ecstasy to my voice! [Rei clicks and waits] …Huh? It’s not starting. Nagisa：I wonder what’s wrong. Maybe the lines are jammed from too much traffic. Rei：Then I’ll put in the next song while we wait. Um… [Rei looks through the list] Ah, I know this one! “Catch-You With Love and Courage”! It’s a classic! The one that goes “In the end, love and courage will bring victory!” [Rei enters the song] …Hmm? Nagisa：It’s still not starting… Rei：Then what about this one? “Very Very Happy Berry.” It sounds like a recent song. [click] “UnmiSTEAKen Unrequited Love.” [click] “Kiss Me Curray-zee.” [click] “You’re SO BAd So Spicy.” Nagisa：…Eh? Soba’s so spicy? …Ah! Let me have a look at the remote control screen, Rei-chan! Rei：Maybe it’s broken? None of the songs are starting at all. Nagisa：That’s not it, Rei-chan! You were choosing from the food menu! Rei：Eh?! Nagisa：Ice cream with all the toppings, katsudon cooked with egg in soup stock, parfait with three different kinds of berries, steak, curry, and soba noodles! Rei：Why did they give their food such misleading names?! This means I ordered all of that food?! x x x Nagisa：It was a bit too much to eat, but they were all surprisingly delicious! Rei：My stomach is in pain… But more importantly, will we be able to afford all this? Nagisa：Since we were going to buy swimsuits, I brought big bills with me, so we’re okay. Let’s pull ourselves back together and sing! Rei：You’re right. Okay… this time, I won’t make the same mistake again… [clicks] Hm? This is… Nagisa：What’s the matter? Rei：Could this option here that says “Scoring” be…? Nagisa：Yeah, that’s the option you can turn on to score how well you sang. Rei：This… This is the karaoke scoring program that I’ve heard so much about?! [clicks] Hey, it has a history of the group who used this room before us. They got pretty high points! Nagisa：Wow, you’re right! 92 points… Mikoshiba Seijuurou… Rei：Eh? Mikoshiba… The one from Samezuka…? Nagisa：It’s the captain! Rei：He used his real, full name in a place like this… Well, it’s definitely something he would do… Nagisa：Then could this “Nitorin” underneath his name be Ai-chan?! Rei：89 points! It looks like he sang a pop song from a Showa era idol group! Nagisa：…Ooh! Then is this “RIN-RIN” underneath his name Rin-chan?! Rei：75 points… He may be amazing at swimming, but he lost to his junior at singing… Nagisa：Poor Rin-chan… I know, Rei-chan! Sing an awesome song and beat the captain and Ai-chan with a snap to win the top score! Rei：Very well! I will vindicate Rin-san’s honor and grab the title of number one for him! If I think about this logically, the best way to achieve a high score would be to choose a song that has the least singing range. Which means… let me see… [clicks] Not this song. Not this one either. Not this one… [Rei keeps clicking] x x x [Rei is still clicking through songs] Nagisa：[sighs] Rei-chan, have you decided yet? Rei：Wait for a bit! I’m almost ready! Nagisa：You look like you’re going to take some time with this, so can I sing first? Rei：Now wait a minute! I’m choosing my commemorative first song for my first time at karaoke, and you want to disregard that to sing yourself?! clicking Ah! I know this song! The range is perfect for me, too! This is the one! Nagisa：Then punch it in, quickly! Rei：Okay! Let me see now…… !!! Nagisa：Hm? What’s wrong? Rei：What… is this option over here? Nagisa：Oh, that’s a service that allows you to record the songs you sing onto a CD that you can take home. Rei：What?! I can put my song onto a CD?! So it’s like how we record our swimming practices onto video, we can use this CD to check our singing voices, right?! That’s magnificent! I definitely want to try that! [clicks] Hm? What is this option? Nagisa：Oh, that’s the One-Man Harmony option. Rei：What?! You can even harmonize the entire song all on your own?! I must try that as well! [clicks] Huh? Wait… the One-Man Harmony option isn’t available for the song that I chose… That means I’ll have to choose another song… Um… [clicking] Hm? I–I found another new option! Voice Effect! Nagisa：Rei-chan, are you done yet? Rei：Just a second! Um… Oh, but, Voice Effect does sound nice, but is it a good idea to process what is originally my beautiful, natural singing voice through machinery? Wouldn’t someone with a truly beautiful singing voice compete by using only his natural voice? Hm? This chorus option here just might help to excite the mood so that I can sing with my natural voice as if I were a real pro without having to resort to Voice Effect…! [Nagisa yawns and falls over] Rei：Hey, Nagisa-kun! Don’t fall asleep on my lap! Nagisa-kun!! [Nagisa snores] Rei：Oh, honestly, are you a child? and laughs Well, we did practice until late yesterday and then had to wake up early this morning. [Rei pats Nagisa's forehead] But… Nagisa：[mumbles] Rei-chan… Rei：[giggles] I’m not able to sing now with you this way, you know…Translation by onkeikun Translator's Notes Translations of the song names were changed a bit to fit with the food puns they contained. The literal translations are: # “Dare yori mo kimi wo AISU” (I love you more than anyone; ice cream) # “Ai to yuuki de KATSU” (Win with love and courage; katsudon which is pork cutlets on rice) # “Berry berry happy berry” (self-explanatory title; Triple berry) # “SUTEEKI na kataomoi” (A wonderful unrequited love; steak) # “KAREI ni Kiss Me” (Kiss Me majestically; curry) # “Anata no SOBA ni YAKUMI ga kirari” (Spices sparkle beside you; soba noodles) References Navigation |color2 = #fdebbb |font color = #000000}} Category:Drama Track Category:Free! Drama Track Category:Vol.2 Nagisa Hazuki & Rei Ryugazaki